1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image de-interlacing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image de-interlacing method and apparatus that compensates video data with horizontal motion estimation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an interlaced scanning technique is to display two fields of a frame by interlacing. The two fields are respectively an odd field and an even field. A progressive scanning technique (i.e. non-interlaced scanning), on the other hand, merges the two fields into a frame, and doubles the scanning frequency of all the scan lines of the frame in order to display.
In order to display interlaced image data in sequence, a de-interlacing method suggests adding a new scan line between two sequential scan lines of a field. The motion-adaptive method is widely adopted to perform the operation of de-interlacing.
However, interpolation of high frequency motion is performed imprecisely in conventional motion adaptive methods. Furthermore, if the video data is encoded/decoded before the de-interlacing operation, a cross color phenomenon will distort the high frequency part of the data, affecting the interpolated result of the image. Therefore, the quality of the image after the de-interlaced process is unacceptable.